


Enter The Adopted Child

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nick Fury will fight the moon for this child, Other, except for super soldiers adopting a precious child, he's a cutie, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll do more backstory on how Raphael was adopted later, but he's a small black/Puerto Rican mixed boy who was being abused by his uncle, and Bucky was his science teacher, and adopted him, bringing him to safety, and needed to bring him to an Avengers meeting to meet the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter The Adopted Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katastrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/gifts).



“Can we get this meeting started, or not?” Nick Fury glared at the gathered Avengers, slamming his hand on the table impatiently.

 

“Jarvis, do we have an ETA on our missing man?” Tony looked to the speaker. Not the same as looking someone in the eye, but close enough for Tony.

 

“Indeed, Mr. Stark. Mr. Barnes is on his way up for the briefing, but it seems that...he has a child with him.”

 

“A _kid?!_ Where the _hell_ did Barnes find a kid, and why is he bringing him to this meeting?” Fury was really making a retorical question, but he glared at Steve anyway, who looked so confused before realization dawned, and he smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh, thank goodness, he must have sorted out all that mess with the adoption.”

 

“Adoption? You two are getting a kid?” Sam grinned and leaned over, throwing an arm around his shoulders in a hug. “I'm really glad for you, Steve! How did you two decide to adopt?”

 

Steve chuckled and hugged back before a sad look crossed his face. “Yeah, Bucky's been working really hard to get Raphael in our care. He's a student in Bucky's class, and, well...his uncle was abusive. He was coming to school with black eyes and a limp, and never had a lunch on him, but one of the girls in his class was always sharing hers with him. But when Bucky found out, he got Raphael taken away, and he's been staying with foster parents, but we wanted to take him in.”

 

“I'm happy for you guys,” Natasha smiled and reached over her boyfriends to take Steve's hand and squeeze it. “And I'm happy that little guy is getting the help he needs.”

 

That was when the door opened, and Bucky came in with a small child in his arms, no older than ten, and Steve jumped up. The child was asleep, and Steve smiled, holding his arms out. Bucky hummed happily, handing Raphael to his other dad. He started to stir, and Bucky rubbed his back, shooshing him gently and telling him everything was okay. He was safe, and they had him. Steve led Bucky back to the table, choosing to stand so he didn't jostle him anymore.

 

Fury pursed his lips before sighing and starting on the meeting. When it was all over, Tony -having ordered some ice cream cake and pizza to be delivered via his phone under the table like a teenager in high school- threw an impromptu “Congrats for adopting a kid” party.

 

Of course they woke up Raphael for it, since it was mostly a party for him, and he took to the avengers easily after Bucky promised they were friends and wouldn't hurt him. He was smiling and sitting on shoulders, and he took a particular affinity to Clint. He asked him to teach him how to use a bow when he was bigger, and made him pinky promise.

 

After a while, Raphael came and sat with Fury, kicking his feet cutely and offering him a plate of ice cream cake, since Fury had been mostly distant in the festivities. Fury took the bright blue and yellow thing, and started eating so as not to offend the poor child, and Raphael grinned so widely.

 

“So...I really like your big coat. It's really neat! Where did you get it?” Raphael was looking at him with wide eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. His ears stuck out to much, and most other people wouldn't see the fading bruises on his face and arms with his dark complexion, but Fury saw them, and he smiled softly at the small child who could still find so much joy and excitement in his heart after being hurt by the person he should have been able to trust to always have his back. He was glad that he had found a home in a pair of super-soldiers.

 

“I don't remember. I think I got it at a Goodwill or a Salvation Army. It was years ago. All I remember is that it was already well-worn and still in good shape,” He smiled and ruffled the kid's hair, and pursed his lips again, gently pulling him closer to look at the shape his hair was in. There was a lot of damage, and it clearly hadn't been maintained properly, and he sighed. “Have your dads bring you to Sam's house tomorrow, and he and I can help give you some tips to take care of your hair, okay? I may not have any right now, but I remember how important taking care of it was.”

 

Raphael nodded eagerly and sweetly. “Yeah! That sounds really cool!” He smiled and sat on his hands, and it was so cute, and he just kind of rocked side to side, not pestering him more, just happily sitting with him. After a while, he yawned and leaned onto Fury. He'd been so scared he wouldn't be allowed to live with Bucky and Steve -he already thought of them as his dads- he hadn't been able to sleep, and the courthouse had been terrifying, and now he was completely and totally drained, but his dads were having fun, so he didn't want to ask to go home.

 

He thought for a second that maybe he was getting too old for this, but he climbed into Fury's lap, and within seconds, he was sleeping, and the man was holding him close. Fury would fight his way to the ends of the Earth for this kid, and they'd talked for less than five minutes. Natasha came over and smiled, patting Raph's hair with a smile.

 

“Never knew you had a soft spot for kids,” She murmured as she smirked up at Fury, who glared back at her.

 

“Of course I like kids,” He whispered back angrily. “Kids may do bad things, but they can learn and change a hell of a lot easier than adults, and kids may not know they're doing bad. And this kid's gonna have some damn good role models to help make sure he becomes the man he deserves to be.”

 

Natasha smiled and nodded. “But now his dads might want to take him home. Think we should head to the main party?”

 

Fury looks so torn, but he nods, standing, carefully holding the child, and his heard breaks, because a ten year old shouldn't be this light, and he fusses over him when he hands him off to Steve, who smiles a lot less teasingly than Nat, thanking him genuinely for bringing him Raphael. He gets Bucky, who promises to drive, and they quietly leave.

 

Fury smiles. That kid would need to come around a lot more.

 

 


End file.
